Saberfang
by NiDoS.Staff
Summary: A myserious cat appears, many moons after he was thought to go to Starclan. He soons begins to terrorize Breezclan for what they had done to him in the past. Ravenstar needs to defend her clan until the last of her lives are gone. But that could not be enough to stop him.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I'm back again!**

**This time, with a new very short story!**

**Hope you like it, cause i'm going all out on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, I don't own all of this story either. I'm using the moonstone but i don't claim it to be mine. **

**here we go!**

Prologue

Ravenstar woke with a start, fear coursing through her body, and her brown eyes flashed several times in horror. "No, not again" She murmured.

The black and brown leader panted heavily as she began to get up from where she was laying. Still very weak, she staggered to her paws almost instantly losing her balance. She had never felt this awful in her life, but something told her that this was not the worst of it. Leaning on the cave walls to steady herself, Ravenstar began to slowly stumble away from the Moonstone, which had now lost all of its light from when she first came in. Memories began to flood her mind as she remembered the last time she saw that cat. _It was an easier time when we were playing with each other in the nursery_ Ravenstar sighed.

The stench of blood filled the black and brown she-cats nose, and Ravenstar tilted her head to begin licking her scarlet stained pelt. Pain seared through her fur from a scratch that the cat had given her. Tuffs of fur were gone from the leaders once beautiful coat. Ravenstars paws felt weak as if they would give way at any moment. Mouse-length by mouse-length the leader stumbled through the caves, suddenly wishing she had decided to bring her medicine cat, Laurelshade, with her. Troubles regarding the enemy clan Fireclan had brought her here to discuss with Starclan. But it wasn't her warrior ancestors who wanted to speak with her.

Ravenstar bit back a yelp of pain as she slipped on a puddle in the caves and fell onto her side. Sharp sudden pain pierced her pelt that felt like a pair of claws from that cat scratching her again. Pushing herself to her paws again, the blood on her pelt was now drained into the puddle, except for the blood on her neck. She now had a scar on her neck that she couldn't hide.

After what seemed like moons, the Breezeclan leader pushed her way through the entrance to Highstones. Warm new-leaf air hit her pelt, and the sounds of the forest flooded her ears. The moon was almost full, but a blanket of gray clouds almost covered it from shining its rays down onto the distraught leader. The black and brown pelted leader looked to the stars shimmering through the thick clouds, _Why did you let this happen Starclan?_ she pleaded. Still feeling as if she was hit by a twoleg monster, Ravenstar slowly trudged to her clan.

Ravenstar was exhausted, and her paws felt heavy. Her mind was still bewildered that he would be able to do what he did during a dream. A dream that was meant for the black and brown she-cat to speak with Starclan! _There couldn't be anyway that he could break through my dreams, could there?_ Her fear kept growing with every pawstep she took, finally paranoid, the Breezeclan leader looked over her shoulder every few heartbeats to make sure she wasn't being followed. Horror shot through her, making her fur stand on end as she saw a figure of a cat saluted against the night sky.

Ravenstars eyes widened with pure terrior at the thought of him coming into the real world. She began to run, she didn't care where she just needed to get away from that horrible excuse for a cat. using the rest of her strength she began to sprint, smelling the familiar scents of her own territory. The sound of prey billowed from almost every corner, and the lush green forest swayed back and forth. Over the horizon the dawn sun started to climb the now red, and orange sky. Ravenstar, began to slow down when she turned around and saw no mysterious cat in the distance.

Coming up to the entrance to her camp, her weakness camp back in strong waves. As soon as she pushed herself through the thorn barrier, her mate, Foxfire, was by her side in almost a heartbeat.

"What happened to you?" He meowed his eyes wide with fear and his tone full of worry

Ravenstar sighed looking at her recent scratch marks on her sides, she bowed her head and meowed, "Saberfang"

**There we go, there is the prologue**

**Please send me feed back if you liked it or not. **

**i'll hopefully post the first chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Here we go with the first chapter of saberfang! **

**Blah blah blah just get to the story!**

Chapter 1

The moon hung high in the sky as it shined it's rays down on to the Breezeclan Camp. The wind blew hard buffeting the leaders fur as she stood on the seasons old tree stump, saluted against the night sky. It has been two days since her trip to the moonpool, and no one in the clan knows about what had happened except for Foxfire. But he doesnt even know the whole story! The dream where she found Saberfang in that despicable place sent shivers up her spine every time she thought of it. A long scar ran across her neck that would never let her forget what he was capable of. The rest of her clan gathered below, and a very nervous black and white apprentice sat in the middle of the sea of warriors, shuffling his paws.

"I Ravenstar leader of Breezeclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apperentice" Ravenstar was calling, the encounter with him still fresh in her thoughts. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and now I commend him as a warrior in your turn. Blackpaw from this day forward you will be known as Blackthorn" she finished.

Ravenstar hopped down from the tree stump, wincing as she landed, she graciously touched her nose upon her former apprentices head, who returned with a respectful lick to her shoulder.

"Blackthorn! Blackthorn!" her clan cheered. Ravenstar stepped back admiring her clans enthusiasm. She, however, couldnt share their excitement. The very thought of that evil cat felt like claws slashing her heart.

Ravenstar widened her eyes as she was taken back many moons ago, back when Saberfang was alive. She remembered the evil glint in his eyes as he walked past her. She remembered the two cats who were his followers. But worst of all, she remembered him in the leaders den with blood on his claws.

Panting heavily in fear, Ravenstar was brought back to the present, where it seemed like no time had past. A gust of wind buffetted her fur and almost throwing her off her paws. The moon was now high in the sky, and a ocean of clouds covered the horizon promising rain over night. The clan had stopped cheering and was now settling in for the night. Ravenstar caught a suspisous glare from her medicine cat, Laurelshade before the tan tabby padded tiredly into the medicine den. Shaking her head, hoping to clear her thoughts, Ravenstar quickly padded idenote leaders, ignoring the questions from Foxfire, and rested her head on the soft moss.

Ravenstar laid there for what seemed like moons before sleep finally cosumed her. The brown and white leader woke up in a black area with absolutely nothing around her. She had a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked around but only saw blackness. The fur on her back began to rise as a terrible scent filled her nose. Blood. Before she could do anything else she heard the ear splitting laugh. That laugh, so familiar, so threatening, so insane. After a few heartbeats, there was nothing. No sound of a menacing laugh, no stench of blood. Just nothing. Ravenstar bared her teeth and curled back her lip at the beggining of a snarl.

Suddenly, lightning cracked and landed almost a mouslength away from her paws. Ravenstar yelped and leaped away fear rushing through her body. A small ember was created from the flash, and without warning it quickly turned into a large flame. Lapping hungrily at the air above it, the flame grew and spread faster than any cat could say 'mouse'. Soon, there was a fire ring that spread out around Ravenstar trapping her within its flames. Horror clouded her thoughts and filled her mind, as the heat from the flame almost touched her brown pelt. That same maniacal laugh echoed through the darkness and a pair of red eyes were visible through the fire. Ravenstar gasped in terror as she heared his voice again.

"You cannot hide from my rage, you stole my dreams, and you will pay. You cannot run, for I can come to the present. I will destroy you and the Clan that defied me!" Saberfangs voice rang out.

His words echoed in her mind, until she woke up gasping in her nest inisde the old tree stump. The dawn sun stood barley showing over the horizon. Despite the bright morning, in the back of her mind Ravenstar could still see the darkness in her dream. Beside her was her deputy and mate, Foxfire, the ginger and brown striped tom, who was shaking the sleep from his eyes.

Foxfire seemed to notice the fear in Ravenstars eyes because he raised himself from his nest and was instantly alert for any danger.

Ravenstar sighed and meowed, "It was just a dream" which didn't seem to work, for his tail was lashing and his ears were twitching.

Foxfires eyes blazed "You've been having bad dreams ever since you came home from the Moonstone, and even then you didn't give me a full explanation of what happened" his gazed softened and he licked the brown and white leaders cheek comforting before continuing, "Im just worried about you".

Ravenstar purred lovingly, she was glad to have Foxfire by her side. She would do anything for the handsome ginger and brown tom. Ravenstar sighed, knowing that the moment wouldn't last. The brown she-cat got up from her nest and before she left the leaders den, Ravenstar turned around and stared into Foxfires blue eyes, "This is the worst threat Breezeclan has ever known" she meowed, almost growling.

Turning, Ravenstar flicked her tail and padded out from inside the old wooden stump. The nursery lay almost directly infront of her, guarded by mass layers of thorn barriers. Rosethorn, the only queen in the camp, lay sprawled out on the outside on the nursery soaking in the morning new-leaf sun, her belly round with kits. The warriors den lay beyond the nursery, in the corner of the camp. The newest warrior, Blackthorn, walked in tiredly after doing his night vigil. The dawn patrol rustled through the thorn entrance near the large warriors den. The leader of the patrol, Rockfall, nodded to Ravenstar telling her that there was nothing unusual to report. Knowing that they went to the Fireclan border, Ravenstar found that odd there was no activity. Feeling the soft grass between her paws, Ravenstar began to walk to the medicine den to talk with Laurelshade about everything that has happened. The brown and white leader past the apprentice den, ignoring an argument between Gorsepaw, and Birchpaw about the best places to hunt. Ravenstar sighed as she neared the den. Praying that starclan would help them.

Before entering the twig and branch covered medicine den, Ravenstar looked back at her clan. The camp seemed at peace, but dark days lay ahead of them, for Saberfang had returned and was hungry for revenge.

**Well there da first chapter, **

**I am insanely busy so I hope I can get out more chapters for you all.**

**See ya next time.**


End file.
